


My Own Hands

by alittlesecret



Series: Your hands are the only ones I want [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Shota, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlesecret/pseuds/alittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro wakes up to the noises of Tadashi jacking of and can't help but do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone incest or underage sex in any way shape or form in real life. this is merely fantasy. 
> 
> If you do not wish to read the aforementioned things please do not read this fic. 
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at knotmyscene.
> 
> I'm making this a series because I have more scenarios I want to write with them, and it would be easier to make them part of the same verse. Enjoy! 
> 
> This is not beta'd

Hiro rolled over, waking up slightly as he shifted in his sheets. Normally, he’d fall right back asleep, but an odd noise coming from Tadashi’s part of the room made his brow furrow as he sat up, his head turning towards the partition that separated them. It was dark in their room, the clock indicating that it was late, past midnight, and Hiro had to be up early for school. 

He sat up, listening at the sound of Tadashi’s quick breaths. It made Hiro’s cheeks redden as he realized exactly what his older brother was doing. Hiro cupped himself between his legs as he bit his lip, his eyes closing. Tadashi was _jacking off_ and he thought that Hiro was asleep. Hiro had, in fact, been asleep, and would have been none the wiser, but now Hiro was intrigued. He’d only recently started doing that himself, though he had been locked away in his bathroom at the time, keeping as quiet as possible and washing his hands thoroughly afterwards. 

Most mornings he woke up with his sheets a mess, or so hard that he had to hold on to himself as he crept down the hall to deal with it before anyone noticed. Hiro began to breathe shallowly as his body reacted to his brother’s soft moans. 

He covered his mouth with one hand as he palmed his growing erection with the other, stroking himself through the fabric of his pajama pants as he laid back down, his legs spread and toes curling as he gave in to himself. His entire body flushed as he panted, sliding his hand beneath the fabric to grip himself, stroking fast and uncoordinated. His back arched as he let out a moan, unable to stop himself. 

From behind the partition, Tadashi’s movements stopped and he shifted on the bed. Hiro, unable to stop, licked his lips as he shut his eyes, thinking about his brother doing the same thing. When Hiro heard the partition slide open, he scrambled, trying to get back under the covers. He hid, his breathing still labored as Tadashi walked over, putting a hand on Hiro’s shoulder. 

“Hiro,” Tadashi said, shaking him slightly. Hiro peaked over his blanket, looking at his brother’s flushed cheeks. Tadashi looked so sincere, worried about Hiro. “Hiro-- I think we need to talk--”

“Nope,” Hiro said, sitting up, but keeping his blankets covering himself up as he shook his head emphatically. “No it’s okay--”

Instead of dropping the subject, Tadashi sat down on the edge of his bed. Hiro bit his lip again, looking at Tadashi’s hands, at his pajama bottoms, his bare chest. Hiro’s cheeks flushed again as he thought about his older brother in ways that he most definitely shouldn’t be. Tadashi sighed, carding his fingers through his hair as he looked tentatively at Hiro. 

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” Hiro pointed out. “But then I wasn’t--”

“I’m sorry,” Tadashi said honestly. “I shouldn’t have been doing that with you in the room.” Hiro shrugged, looking down at his hands that were in his lap, hiding his flagging erection. “You’re my little brother, I shouldn’t be-- you’re only--”

“I’m old enough,” Hiro said indignantly. “I have things going on too, you know,” he pointed out. He was embarrassed, but he had no one to talk to about it. He definitely wasn’t going to talk to Aunt Cass about it. “I didn’t-- I haven’t done it in the bed before, though,” he admitted. “I didn’t think I should.” 

It was Tadashi’s turn to blush. He put a hand on Hiro’s head, messing with his hair to break the tension. 

“You do what you need to,” Tadashi said. “No judgement.” 

He left it at that, going back to his part of the room. Hiro stayed awake for a while, after that, letting his brother’s words sinking in. No judgement. 

-

The next day after school, instead of doing his homework, Hiro crawled into his bed after undressing himself. He’d grabbed lotion from the bathroom, which he’d been using to make the glide of his hand against his cock easier, and pumped it onto his hand. He wasn’t hard, yet, but as he began stroking himself it didn’t take long. He experimented, tugging on his balls as he grew harder, longer. He moaned as a finger slipped past his balls, towards his ass. 

His eyes widened at the feeling, his toes curling as he thought about going further. As he teased at his hole with a finger, he couldn’t help but let out a groan. Before trying again, he applied more lotion. His finger slipped in easier, but the angle wasn’t easy. Hiro ended up on his knees with his head on his pillow with two fingers up his ass, while he jacked off with his other hand, his mouth hanging open as a litany of noises fell out of him without his control. His legs were spread wide as he moved his fingers, rolling his hips against them as he fucked himself with them. 

He thought about adding a third when he heard a gasp. He’d completely forgotten about the time, about the fact that his room was straight up the stairs with no door. He’d become so immersed in the feeling of being full that he hadn’t cared about anything else. So when he saw that Tadashi stood there, his eyes wide at the top of the stairs, Hiro realized he couldn’t stop. 

“Tada--shi,” he said, his entire body shaking with his release. He came with a shout that he muffled as he screamed into his pillow. He should be ashamed, he thought, coming at the sight of his brother but as Tadashi rushed forward, rolling Hiro onto his back and holding him close, Hiro couldn’t help but bury his face against Tadashi’s chest. 

Tadashi’s hand caressed his back as Hiro relaxed, coming down from his orgasm high, his fingers slick and cock spent. It took Hiro a moment to realize that he was still, in fact, naked before his brother, his mind hazy from coming. 

Hiro, coming to his senses, sat up, startled. 

“You’re okay,” Tadashi said, cupping Hiro’s face with his hand. Hiro leaned into it, seeking touch from his brother. “I’ve got you. I understand, now.” 

“Understand?” Hiro asked. Tadashi smiled down at him as he nodded his head. 

“Yeah,” Tadashi said. “I’ll take care of you.” 

-  
Hiro showered, then finally got his school work out to work on. He sprawled across his bed, his legs swinging back and forth when Tadashi walked into the room from downstairs. Hiro watched him from out of the corner of his eye as he made his way to his side of their room. He tried to pay attention to his work, but he couldn’t. 

He sat up, watching Tadashi work on something in his own bed. After a moment, Hiro gathered his things, joining Tadashi on his own bed. Tadashi didn’t say anything as Hiro laid down on his stomach at Tadashi’s side, pressing up against his thigh. He did his math homework, then his history while Tadashi worked on his own coursework. 

When dinner was called, neither of them said a word to each other about what had happened earlier. 

That night, Hiro thought about Tadashi’s words more, and instead of getting into his own bed, he crawled into Tadashi’s. 

“Hiro--”

“I want to,” Hiro said, his voice firm. “Can we?”

“Can we what?” Tadashi asked, his eyebrows raised. 

“Can we-- you said you’d take care of me.”

“Don’t I always?” Tadashi asked. 

“Yes, but earlier, you meant, you meant in the way that-- can you just touch me?” Hiro asked, holding his breath. Tadashi licked his lips as he looked down at Hiro. 

“Is that what you want?” 

Hiro nodded his head, tilting his head upwards as he closed his eyes. He waited for Tadashi’s lips on his, and sighed into the kiss as it immediately deepened, Tadashi’s tongue begging entrance to Hiro’s as he pulled Hiro onto his lap. Hiro, over eager, slipped his hand beneath Tadashi’s shirt, tugging at it as Tadashi’s hand cupped his ass. Hiro moaned against the kiss, pressing himself against Tadashi’s body. 

“Okay,” Tadashi said. “Okay, I’ve got you.”

He ended the kiss, let go of Hiro for a moment as he reached over to his bed side table taking out not lotion, but a tube of lube. Hiro’s eyes widened as he watched as Tadashi took off his own shirt. Hiro mirrored his action. 

“If you want this, it will be easier if you’re naked,” Tadashi said hesitantly. Without a word, Hiro stripped himself down until he was wearing nothing but his socks, completely bare before his brother, his erection already against his stomach, standing at attention with precome smearing across his taut stomach. Hiro watched as Tadashi poured a dollop of lube onto his fingers, spreading it around and warming it up with both hands. With one hand, Tadashi wrapped his fingers around Hiro’s cock, the slide easier than that of with only lotion, the size of Tadashi’s hands making Hiro moan. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Tadashi’s shoulder as he sat opened mouthed, watching as his brother jacked him off. 

As if that wasn’t enough, Tadashi slipped his fingers between Hiro’s ass cheeks, smearing lube across his hole. When he pressed inwards, Hiro grabbed hold of Tadashi’s arms, his finger nails digging into his flesh at the intrusion. 

“You okay?” Tadashi asked, his breath hot against Hiro’s neck. Hiro nodded his head, moaning as he pressed back against Tadashi’s finger, sinking it into him further. “Settle, settle,” Tadashi said, his lips brushing against Hiro’s ear. 

Hiro rocked his hips, fucking up into Tadashi’s hand as he got finger fucked by him. Tadashi’s fingers were bigger than his own, and as he pressed a second against Hiro’s entrance, he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“Tadashi, I’m-- I’m going to come,” he panted. Tadashi kissed him as he came, making a mess between them. As Tadashi pulled his hands away from Hiro, he whimpered at the loss. 

“You’re okay,” Tadashi said with a smirk. 

“I feel empty now,” Hiro said with a pout as he watched Tadashi take his cock out and begin stroking himself. Hiro bent over, his tongue peeking out of his mouth, licking at the head, tasting the bead of precome that gathered there. He sucked it down, his eyes closing as he blew his brother. Tadashi ran his fingers through Hiro’s hair, coaxing him further down Hiro’s throat. As he choked, Hiro pulled back, coughing. 

“I’m sorry,” Tadashi said. Hiro wiped at his mouth, swiping at the trail of spit that connected his mouth to the head of Tadashi’s cock. 

“No,” Hiro said, his voice raspy. “I liked it, do that again.” Tadashi didn’t have to be asked twice as he slid his cock down Hiro’s throat, holding it there as he came, spilling it down Hiro’s throat. 

“So good,” Tadashi said as he pulled Hiro back up into his lap, kissing him, tasting himself on Hiro’s lips. Hiro moaned against it, the heat of his brother’s body against him as he held him close, hand cupping Hiro’s ass. “You’re so good.” 

Hiro smiled against the kiss. 

“Does this mean we can do more?” Hiro asked. 

“If you want,” Tadashi said. Hiro nodded, moaning again as Tadashi slipped a finger between his ass cheeks once more, teasing at his entrance. “We can do whatever you want.”


End file.
